


"Excuse me, sir. We're closing." - A Tragedy

by Cathal_Claffey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boss!Yaku, Cinema Worker Kenma, M/M, Mentions of Bokuto - Freeform, kuroo being a baby, the characters might be OOC because i have no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathal_Claffey/pseuds/Cathal_Claffey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not a tragedy i just can't do titles? </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>kenma is cleaning up a cinema screen and finds kuroo crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Excuse me, sir. We're closing." - A Tragedy

Kenma groaned as he entered the dimly-lit cinema. It was a reasonably big space. It had two rows of seats, separated by a flight of short, yet frequent stairs which had lights on the ends. As expected, there was popcorn and empty bottles strewn across the room. Around three people, probably children, had spilled their popcorn on the floor.Kenma hated children. They were loud, messy, and annoying. But the parents who wouldn't control their children, Kenma hated the most. He hated his job sometimes, too.. How could he be expected to clean up an entire cinema by himself? His stupid co-workers all decided to take smoke breaks, and left Kenma by himself. Tissues. There must have been some chick-flick on, or a tragedy. Kenma set himself to work, sweeping up popcorn and picking up bottles. He might have been surprised at how sticky the seats were, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was far too tired and cold to care. He wanted to go back to his small apartment and get into bed, with a cup of apple juice and his PSP™. He thought he could manage to keep himself composed for the rest of the day. It wasn't long until he was allowed to go home, and still get payed. Kenma sighed again, and set himself to work. He had to get this placed relatively clean in the next thirty minutes, and if he finished early, he could rest for a few minutes.

As Kenma made his way down the aisles, he noticed the sound of soft sobbing. He internally groaned, but externally sighed. This is another reason to hate his job. He fixed how his waist coat hung loosely around him and straightened up, mentally preparing a speech for the poor woman who would be crying, because "The film was too sad!". Kenma externally groaned and interally sighed. This was going to a long conversation. "Excuse me, madame? This screen is currently closed for cleaning. If you're okay, I have to ask you to leave." That wasn't half bad, Kenma thought. Then, a deep, certainly male voice said, between sobs: "Being misgendered is my biggest trigger." "Oh. I'm... uuuh... I'm sorry, sir." "Don't worry." the man said. "Why were you crying?" "The movie was so sad! I can't believe it! I was here with my bro, and we were supposed to make fun of the pansies who were actually crying, and then it started to get to me, ya' know?" I even had to tell Bokuto to go ahead of me because I had to clean up or some bullshit..." This guy was attractive, Kenma thought. He didn't stop talking though. Kenma was okay with it though, which he found unusual.He wasn't a people person. He didn't like talking to people, or hearing people talk too much. Maybe it was this guy's strong build, and calm, shit eating grin. And his wild assortment of spikes, in his nest of bed head. Kenma nodded along and gave a few "Yes, no. I don't know"s, while he was admiring him. When he said: "My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way." "Mine is Kozume Kenma." "Neat. Is there a number to go with your pretty name?" "What.", Kenma deadpanned. "I was tryna be smooth, and get a date with you." "Oh. S-sure..." Kuroo seemed to forget his despair upon Kenma's agreement. He noticed Kenma's blush, but kept it quiet.  
"Great!" Kuroo smiled widely at Kenma, and Kenma gave him a smaller smile back. While Kenma was doing his best to hide his blushing cheeks from Kuroo, a loud voice shattered their serenity.  
"KUBRO, WHAT THE HELL COME ON, BRO!"  
Kuroo yelled back at the voice "SORRY, BRO, I'LL BE READY IN A SEC!"  
"...what was that?" Kenma asked. "It was my afore mentioned Bro, Brokuto. He's impatient, I usually wouldn't make him wait any longer, but I think I could make an exception for you." Kuroo gave a sly wink, Kenma rolled his eyes, but found a scrap of paper and wrote his number on it with a pen that Kuroo had provided. "There you go. I need to finish cleaning up here." Kenma was about to walk off, but Kuroo had used his long arm to reach out and grab Kenma's shoulder. "You want some help?" "Why? Your "bro" is outside." "He can take a hint." "Are you... sure?" "I am, most definitely, Pudding Head." "That's not my name." "It is now." "It isn't."

"It is."  
"It isn't."  
There was a pause, for all of three seconds.  
"It is."  
"It isn't."  
"Fine, fine. I'll call you `Kitten` instead." "You could try calling me by my name." "Sure, Kozume." "Not that one." "Alright, Kenken." "Just call me Kenma." "If you insist, Kitten." "I've changed my mind, you can clean this place up by yourself, Bed Head. I'll text you later" Kenma quickly ran up the stairs and out of the movie theatre, leaving Kuroo alone and confused. He quickly thumbed Kenma's number into his phone, and ran out after him to meet with a most a Bokuto, that would probably be most unhappy with being kept waiting. Kuroo could only describe it as "So worth it."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
